Un mundo mejor
by JustDanny
Summary: Porque la vida sigue adelante, después de todo, y los héroes mueren y se olvidan. Merecían un mundo mejor, entonces. Ahora lo tienen, de alguna forma. Para George podría ser suficiente, algún día.Post-War


**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío.

**Notas: **celebrando el día de los Difuntos, hablemos no de cómo ponerles flores a los muertos, sino de cómo hacer que las disfruten los vivos.

* * *

**Un mundo mejor**

Solían mirarse de esa forma, Fred y él, de esa manera rara en que se miran todos los gemelos, como si supieran algo que el resto de la humanidad no llega a entender. Era una mirada cómplice, un intercambio de ideas continuo y malicioso; a George le encantaba. Se decían con los ojos todo lo que no podían pronunciar, todo lo que era demasiado suyo para expresarlo en palabras; ojos grises en ojos grises, riendo siempre, niños. ¿Cuándo dejaste atrás la infancia?, podrían preguntarle.

Cuando dejé de ser _Feorge_.

Ahora es un hombre adulto, maduro, responsable. Tiene una tienda de éxito, una tienda de bromas que ha perdido atractivo, para él; de no ser por sus hermanos, no seguiría adelante. Preferiría algo más tranquilo: un trabajo en el Ministerio, por ejemplo. Dinero para llevar a casa, para que Angie no tenga que pensarse mucho si quiere o no una escoba nueva, para pagar la hipoteca sin apuros. Nada más.

Si alguien, hace unos años, le hubiese ofrecido algo así se habría muerto de la risa -y Fred le habría acompañado. Los curros aburridos siempre estuvieron destinados a Percy; para ellos dos, los gemelos terribles, no quedaría otra que dedicarse a algo distinto.

Hace casi siete años desde que acabó la Guerra. La llaman así, todos, la Guerra con mayúsculas, y siguen hablando de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado (hay pocos capaces, aún ahora, de decir "Voldemort" sin titubear un instante) y de El-Niño-Que-Vivió (y Venció, después de todo). Y a George le da risa, verles así, tan temerosos; la gente trata a Harry con respeto, casi adoración; a Ron le han ofrecido un puesto de auror sin siquiera entrenamientos. Parece una broma, sí, parece una broma estúpida y muy graciosa; Fred se habría reído, sin duda. Con ganas.

Fred ya no puede reírse de nada.

Hace casi siete años de todo eso, y mamá se recupera, poco a poco -Molly Weasley tiene una familia a la que sacar adelante, también, y no sólo un hijo muerto-, y papá se encierra cada vez menos en su trabajo, y el mismo George sonríe como antes, poco a poco, e intercambia miradas, de vez en cuando, y sabe que, en el fondo, ninguno de los tres lo ha superado. Que no lo harán nunca.

Nadie contó los muertos en esa batalla. No a todos, por lo menos; sólo a los de un bando. George recuerda cadáveres por todas partes, cuando acabó todo, cuando pudieron mirar a su alrededor y ver que habían ganado. Muertos y muertos por todos lados, rodeándolos, y, a pesar de todo, él sólo tuvo ojos para Fred.

Le dijo "El mundo nos necesita, hermano", y por una vez hablaba en serio. Fue antes de entrar en la batalla, varitas enarboladas y expresión fiera. No estaban en Gryffindor por nada, no fue la tradición la que decidió su destino. Eran leones -ahora George no es nada.

Recuerda haber lanzado hechizos a diestro y siniestro; recuerda el sabor de la sangre en la boca, dolor en los costados, miedo; querrían haber huido, los dos, está seguro, y quizás lo habrían hecho de no ser tan cabezones, tan pelirrojos, tan Weasley. La familia entera estaba allí, ese día; incluso Percy, el muy capullo, quería hacer las paces. Había que protegerlos a todos, se dijeron, y siguieron adelante. Por Ginny, por Ronniekins, por Arthur y Molly y Charlie y Bill y Percy Weasley. Por ellos mismos, también. Merecían un mundo mejor.

Ahora lo tienen.

Se deja caer en el sillón más cercano, cansado y sin ganas de nada. Se pasa la mano por la cara, mira el reloj, espera. Angie sale de trabajar a las tantas, estos días; debería pedir un cambio de turno, piensa.

En algún momento se queda dormido, George. Despierta con el ruido de una llave en la puerta; su no-exactamente-mujer nunca se aparece dentro; le tiene un cariño especial a esos métodos muggle, tan aparatosos y lentos como son, y le ha obligado a comprar cosas tales como un _lavajavillas _o como quiera que se llame eso. A George le hace gracia -o se la hacía, hasta que le tocó a él utilizar todos los trastos; ahí la perdió un poco.

Le saluda -un "Hola, cariño" cansado y cotidiano y un poco sincero, también- y le da un beso ligero, y luego se mete en la ducha sin siquiera avisar. Grita algo así como que tienen que hablar, un día de estos; George no sabe qué pueden decirse, a estas alturas. Los temas de conversación se reducen, poco a poco, a sólo ellos; no le gusta cómo suena, eso de "hablemos".

Espera. La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes -no exactamente-, pero hace el esfuerzo. Repasa con la mirada el periódico, una y otra vez; nunca dice nada importante. Sólo chorradas, noticias de poca importancia y ningún interés; hablan de la economía y de inventos muggles, en el Profeta, y George lucha por no bostezar a medio artículo.

La puerta del baño se abre; entre una nube de vapor, Angie sale envuelta -innecesariamente- en una toalla blanca. Le gotea el pelo oscuro; lo lleva corto, desde la Guerra - "Nadie volverá a tirarme de la coleta, dijo"-, como un chico. A George le encanta.

"¿Es por algo en especial, la toalla?", pregunta, en un tono juguetón, infantil, el mismo que debería usar día a día.

Si sólo Fred estuviera aquí.

"Voy a cambiarme, ¿vale?" Y lo dice con esa expresión seria, casi asustada, los ojos un poco más hundidos de lo normal y -ahora que George se fija- ojeras. "Luego... Ahora hablamos"

Casi puede verlo, él. Lo que viene a continuación es muy simple. "He conocido a otro", dirá, o "Lo nuestro no funciona", o "No puedo seguir aquí". Se callará lo más importante.

"No es a ti a quien quiero. Es a Fred."

Porque es cierto, porque Angie era la novia de Fred, en los años de Hogwarts, la que nunca los confundía, a los dos, porque no había forma humana de hacerlo. Se besaban en la Sala Común, daban largos paseos por los terrenos; George sabía que no había nada que hacer, entonces. Que era ahí donde se separaban sus caminos, el suyo y el de Fred, que sus vidas no podrían ser la misma si había por medio labios de mujer.

Pero no fue así. Angie dejó atrás a su hermano, después de todo, y George casi creyó, por un momento, que era sincera al quererle a él. Y una voz en su cabeza no hacía más que repetirle lo mismo, día tras día, "sólo eres un sucedáneo de lo que ella merece, de lo que busca."

Hasta ahora ha conseguido ignorarla.

Cuando sale de la habitación, Angie lleva puesta una camisa enorme, probablemente del pelirrojo, y unos vaqueros cortos y gastados; está preciosa, y hasta un poco amenazante. George deja el periódico a un lado.

"Tú dirás", empieza. Se dice que va a escucharla, hasta el final, que va a esperar a que hable y hable y hable, hasta que se quede sin palabras, y entonces le ayudará a hacer las maletas, y...

"Creo que estoy embarazada"

Silencio. Un silencio que dura algo más de una eternidad.

Y a George se le para el corazón un segundo, y la mira fijamente porque no sabe qué decir, y sólo balbucea: "¿Lo crees?"

"Estoy segura."

Tienen un mundo mejor, después de la Guerra, un mundo mutilado y sangrante, aún, pero empeñado en crecer. Si Fred estuviera allí, con ellos, les obligaría a saltar y a gritar, a besarse.

Angie le sigue mirando. Espera una respuesta. George sonríe.

"Si es niño", le dice, "tendremos que llamarle Fred"

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
